


Little Spider One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Character Death, Feel Good and Then Less Feel Good, Gen, Half Of This Is Just Crack, Hive Mind, Hurt Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Has Literal Venom, Peter Lays Eggs, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is LITERALLY PART SPIDER, Peter can talk to spiders, Peter has fangs, Peter is a Little Shit, Powerful Peter Parker, Spider Babies, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-Shots of Peter's life between being Spider and Human\
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another story which I am still working on but it's still being edited and still looking shit but this story is just for little random ideas that aren't good enough for a full story, so some will be god awful and crack full and others will be extremely awful and less crack full.
> 
> Hope ye enjoy :)

Tony didn't like this, Steve didn't like this, Pepper didn't like this and the Avengers didn't like this at all and the unsettledness was clearly in the air and it was all thanks to Peter Parker, the sixteen year old was becoming a hassle for them thanks to his Spider DNA and also the fact that he was a teenager, they knew he was capable of a lot of things.

Murder wasn't one of those.

The clock read 700am and it was the morning news, they all got woken up by FRIDAY who had the bad news and they immediately went to the common room and flicked on the news, each zoning out of what the news reporter was saying and just focusing on the murder.  
  


** _"Reports of the local hero known as Spider-Man.."_ ** ****

** _"Alleged attack.."_ ** ****

** _"Six year old.."_ **

** _"Eaten.."_ **

** _"Manageld.."_ **

** _"Murder"_ **

Murder. Murder. Murderer. Murderer..

_**Monster**_.

Is what Peter called himself after realising he had killed a child, a child who had a life ahead of them, a child who did nothing wrong but walk into a trap that wasn't made for them yet he still sprung to sink his fangs into their neck and so on..

He remembers the taste of blood, the tang of iron, the smell of it and just for a second he loved it, man did he love the feeling of it running down his throat and dripping from his mouth onto his fingers, as his eyes became black with bloodlust.

The power he had when he felt the child still and fall under his venom, the way his fangs slotted themselves into the crook of their neck and pull apart the skin, he shudders as he hides away into the shadows of an old abandoned warehouse, miles outside the city.

He couldn't be caught, no way would he allow himself to be dragged in by the Avengers, they knew that even though there family they would have to hold him away, take him to the Raft? The Rift? Fuck he couldn't care at that moment as he felt dried blood around his lips.

He was shaking so badly, so so badly as the image was playing in his mind again and again and he remembers from then on that he was supposed to be a hero, a friendly neighbour hood Spider-Man, now he was a murderer, a beast who harmed an innocent, an innocent who just wanted to play with the webs.

The sound of his breathing was the only thing reassuring him in the middle of his inner tumoil, a child just killed a child and that's never ever going to get out his mind, tears wrecked his body as he screamed only loud enough for the trees to hear.

The Avengers, his family would never forgive him as he would never forgive himself, America wouldn't forgive him, his friends wouldn't forgive him.

He didn't know what to do.

So he ran.

  
He ran and ran and ran.

Until Spider-Man became no more.

Until he was _forgotten_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no plot, just a random one-shot
> 
> minor oc's name mentioned  
no TW's for this chapter!
> 
> Spelling mistakes.

"Ok make this quick, I have wine and a dinner to go to" Tony asks Peter as he leans back into the couch, a gentle slap on his upper arm and a roll of the eyes from Pepper as she took a look at Peter who had a blush on his face from embarrassment as he twiddle with his finger, himself leaning back into the couch.

"My brothers and sisters want me to come back to the nest and I don't know what to do" Peter said straight, he's never mentioned his brothers and sisters, not like blood brother or sisters but egg-brother and sisters, if anything he's confusing himself.

The air was quiet, a little too quiet and he didn't like it when he looked up to see that Tony's and Pepper's faces were a bit pale and they had a blank look in there eyes, Pepper was the first to speak.

"Your-Your brothers and sisters want you back home?" Pepper asked, not to Peter but just to the air but he nodded anyway keeping his head down.

Tony finally swallowed when his throat was getting dry, he looked at Pepper who looked at him then they both looked at Peter who was leaning his head against his knees and playing with a bit of thread that was hanging from his jeans.

"Why didn't you mention you had brothers and sisters? We could of helped you" Tony spoke kindly as he stood up and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder when he noticed he closed his eyes when his brothers and sisters got mentioned.

"There not biologically, if that is the word, my brothers and sister but we're egg-brothers and sisters" Peter wasn't really helping his situation with the words he used but Pepper seemed to catch on and cut Tony off before he spoke.

"Your from the same nest but not from the same Mother? Is that what you are saying Peter?" Pepper's voice was always so motherly and it makes him miss his real mother although he would never say.

Peter nodded, his chin making noise against his jeans and Tony removed his hand to sit back down on the couch, usually Tony would be asking for details.

"I want there names and where this nest in, we can bring them in until we can sort something out"

Speak of the Devil and she'll appear.

Peter felt a bit happen when Tony wanted there names because spider names were so cool and here he was called Peter, thankfully he wasn't called Peter by his egg-family.

"Veilak, Sesrah, Makori and Nyzorn"

Pride hit Peter as he smiled to himself, he glanced up quickly to see a confused Tony and Pepper eyeing each other.

"Ooook, can I get there real names?" Tony asked again, literally confused at the names Peter said, spiders just had better and cooler names.

"I told you, Spiders don't have human names" Peter told the truth as he took his head away from his knees and laid down in the corner of the couch, he wasn't tired but he enjoyed playing this out, the calling of his brothers and sisters was tough to fight.

"Where is the nest Peter?" Pepper said as she leaned forward, grabbed her wine and leaned back, a quick swig of it as Peter growled at her.

"Nope, can't tell you, against the law"

"What law?"

"Spider law" 

Tony huffed as he rolled his eyes, Peter was an interesting kid there was no doubt about it but when his 'Spiderness' as Sam calls it, hits them it can be difficult to reason with him or to get anything out.

"Peter, we want to help you and your siblings but we need to know where this nest is first" Pepper tried but Peter shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't plus they wouldn't come here, they've been in the nest since birth" Peter shrugged his shoulders against the couch, the warmth of the room was nice against his skin.

"Ok let's forget the nest then and lets go back on the fact that you were born in that nest but not by the same mother" Tony mentioned the nest when he said he wouldn't and it made Peter frown and roll his eyes, then realising how the hell he was going to explain this.

"Umm, well, you see-"

"Peter" Tony said patiently.

"My father birthed me"

Silence, then a awkward cough.

"Ok ok, backtracking on that, I asked-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know and I told you! I was born in the same nest but not by my Mother, by my Father, who is a Brood-King by the way!" 

Peter immediately regretting saying anything as he cringed to himself for even speaking about his father, his father who is indeed a male and indeed did birth him which in 'Spider Terms' means that any spider that is born by a male are not blood related as to be blood related a female must birth the spiders, Peter knows it's confusing at first but he has no quarrels about it.

"I-I'm at a lost, total and complete utter lost Pepper" Tony was being dramatic with his hands as he ignored Peter and faced Pepper who in return also ignored Peter to turn and face Tony.

Feeling unsettled by their actions Peter silently climbed over the back of the couch and made his way up the wall and into the vent, clearly they didn't care that his father was a Brood-King but that's not what this is about, he didn't get permission to go back to there nest, as much as Peter loved being here he wanted to see his siblings again, he sniffles as he closes his eyes, falling asleep in the vent.

"Tony, Tony shh, shhh, ok we know we don't understand his spider side, but we don't need to acknowledge that right now, we just need to talk to him and let him visit his home, remember that Tony, the nest is his home, not the Tower" Pepper rambled on as she saw Tony trying to process everything in his mind, she didn't blame him if he didn't understand anything because she doesn't understand anything.

She turned to talk to Peter and a sad smile was on her face when she saw that he was gone, Tony followed suit with the same sad smile on his face.

"Let's speak to him in the morning, we can tell him he can go back"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes :)
> 
> TW/Gore and Murder

Peter hummed a little tune as he walked through his school, his eyes unblinking as he hummed louder as he was coming up to his old classroom and forcefully kicked the door in, the sounds of horrifed gasps and hushes came from inside, his humming stopped as he walked over to the teachers table, tapping his fingers to make the same tune he was humming as he sat on the teachers desk, his breathing loud as did his tapping get, the knife in his hand went un-missable.

  
Ned was terrified as was MJ as they watched the blood on Peter's shoes drip to the floor, the bottom of his jeans were soaked in blood and they knew why, both of them tired to calm their breathing when they heard Peter talk, his voice too soft and too calm.

"Now we don't need to hide do we? Just a little talk is all" Peter laughed as he hopped off the teachers desk to walk around the room, he wasn't stupid as he could very clearly see his classmates hiding behind and under their desk, his humming started again as he kicked a desk away from a young girl, Peter never remembered her name but it didn't matter as he struck her down with the knife, slitting her throat and watching as she fell to the ground, walking around her body gathering blood.

He heard the cries from his classmates and laughed loudly as he started to kick over desks and hunt each one down, some got away from him and ran into the hall to call for help, some ended up dead on the floor with Peter laughing over them, the bloodlust in his eyes was crazy and Ned wondered how he managed to nearly slaughter an entire school with no remorse, Ned stayed inside the locker they had in the classroom while eyeing MJ who was sneaking her way round to the front.

"I can't believe I used to be bullied by you!" Peter's voice grew in venom as he kicked Flash's desk away from him and grabbed him before he could do anything, Flash tried to speak but instead screamed when Peter slit the sides of his mouth and throwing him to the ground, Flash kept crying in pain as Peter kicked him again and again, the blood coming from the sides of Flash's mouth was heavy.

"So weak aren't you Flash? Look at how you cry now" Peter laughed as he crouched down to come face to face with Flash who held utter fear in his eyes as he watched as Peter raised the knife eye level and in a second the knife went straight into his eyes, cutting deep and the rest of the classmates who were alive screamed in terror as they ran away including MJ who had hopes she could reach the Avengers or hopes they were already on there way here.

Ned couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, Peter was hovered over Flash with a grin on his face as he kept slamming his knife into Flash's eye, tearing it out and ripping the knife down his face, creating a disgusting hole in his face and blood was getting everywhere, he will never be able to sleep again after seeing and hearing the cries Flash gave out, his former friend Peter was a murderer.

Ned didn't realise he was crying until he dropped back to reality when the locker door was flung open and he was dragged out, he hit the ground hard and landed in a pile of blood, fear hitting him quickly as he turned towards his former friend who looked him in the eyes with nothing, Ned has never been more scared in his life as he stared up at the bloody Peter.

"Peter, hey, Peter it's me N-Ned, your best friend, r-remember" Ned backed away slowly, the feeling of blood on his palms was sickening but not as sickening as the blank look Peter gave him as he walked closer to Ned humming that same song, a song from the music box they both built together, he thought he was crawling to safety but instead hit the back of the teachers desk.

Death was heading his way and it was going to be painful, he knew, before he knew it tears was falling down his face so quickly and his breathing sped up as Peter straddled him, a warm hand on his cheeks and the feeling of Peter wiping away his tears didn't help him.

"Shhhh, It's okay, don't cry" Peter whispered as he patted Ned's cheek, Ned tried to speak but pain hit him hard and he screamed instead, burning pain hit him again as he could see through his tears that Peter was stabbing his stomach, Ned was falling fast and heavy each time Peter stabbed at his stomach, he whispered for Peter to stop but that only resulted in Ned's chest getting stabbed which caused his vision to go white and then the burning pain happened again then nothing, although he could hear the distant sounds of thrusters but then another hit to his chest and he fell forward onto the ground.

Blood is what Peter was after and he got it, he breathed happily as he watched his friend fall to the ground with his blood pooling around him and Peter stuck his hands in it, the smell was beautfiul and the texture was the best, after a while he stood up and looked around the room in total there was four dead bodies, one unknown girl, Flash, Ned and another unknown man.

Peter laughed gleefully as he wiped his bloody knife on his jeans and walked out the classroom, the sound of Iron Man and Captain America hit his ears so he started humming again, that lovely melody that brings death and blood was something he could never get over as he turned the corner to be greeted by Iron Man and Captain America.

"Peter? What have you done?" Captain America said with gritted teeth as he tightend his shield on his arm and Tony closed his mask, his arms ready to fire his blasters but Peter could only laugh, it was truly a sight.

"Can't you see? Look around Captain America, look at the blood" Peter spat out, doing a little twirl with his hands out as he looked around the bloodied hallway, bodies of people he murdered laid lying.

"Why?" Tony spoke lowly, his arms still ready to fire.

Peter only rolled his eyes and tightend his grip on his knife, already fed up with the two of them.

"Must we talk? Can we hurry up and fight, I have a nursery to paint red next" Peter grinned as he saw Captain America's gaze harden and watched as Tony flew towards him, already shooting his blasters.

Oh how this fight would be glorious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Suicide  
Blood
> 
> Spelling mistakes

Peter doesn't fail to notice the crack in his mirror getting bigger each day, he doesn't pretend not to notice how it grows each time he sleeps, each time is shatters at night and how cold his room feels when he wakes up.

It scares him, scares him each night to sleep as he's afraid of what will crawl out the crack, a shadow of himself scares him never-mind looking at his cracked reflection, the scariest thing in the room is himself, he doesn't trust himself to turn his back.

Tony doesn't notice, no-one notices how scared he is of cracks they laugh it off without knowing what lingers behind there reflections, reflections are a scary thing as they hold a story.

Peter stares and stares at the crack, the way little pieces of glass fall from the crack onto the floor doesn't matter to him as he picks them up and squeezes them hard until the first drop of blood hits the floor, that is when he knows everything is real.

Fear is a horrible thing, absolutely horrible as it sinks it teeth into you and drains the bravery you had, it laughs when you cry and it dances when you cower, mockery is a hurtful thing.

Peter begins to listen to the walls as they tell him to bleed, bleed proudly and bleed heavily, to dance with a smile on your face as you cut away at your skin, to replace pain with pleasure, look into the mirror and cut your eye, see the world from a crack and understand nothing.

The cuts on Peter are large and hidden, the smell of blood filled his room and the shouting from everyone was loud as he cried and begged for time to stop, to let his skin be peeled away and to be dragged away to a world of darkness.

The mirror was still in his room.

Peter couldn't do anything with glass in his mouth as he crunched down on it, screams filled the Tower and the blood in his mouth rushed out as he clawed at his mouth, strong arms grabbed at him and voices unbearably loud as Peter spat everywhere with humour in his eyes yet pain hidden away.

There was no denying that Peter's mind was being crushed for the sole purpose of joy, joy is a beautiful thing as it brings happiness in the form of everything, death can be joy as can life, blood is always joyful as it reminds you that your alive.

Peters blood was everywhere, it was disgusting but hauntingly beautiful and Peter hated it, hated how his blood was making home in his room and how the mirror drank it all up.

Tony was scared, scared as he witnesses the boy he wishes to call son is covered in his own blood, scared how he has to take the glass out from his mouth and from between his teeth, the blood rushing down him like a waterfall and dripping onto his hand made him want to be sick.

Peter didn't want to go, but he had to although he didn't want to listen to how the mirror laughed and laughed at him, how it called him home, home to the dead, take a piece of glass and shove it through his skin, feel his laugh breath as death appears in the corner of his eye.

The mirror was shattered, shattered by the knuckle that hit it, tasting blood for the first time in a while was heaven, heaven as the young boy that wanted home screamed to himself, dragging his fingernails over his wounds, the stitches in and at the side of his mouth burst, and he screamed and screamed in fear, joy and pain as he fell to his knees.

Peter was tired, tired of being ignored, ignored by his begs for the mirror to be taken away, tired of sleeping with the devil above him and tired of feeling the hands of death around his throat, he just wanted to give up without giving up.

Night was always a dangerous time as the demons came out to play in the shadows of the scared, taunting them as they walk alone in the dead of night, hiding away in the corner of rooms ready to sink their teeth into a child's throat, demons of night was what Peter had every-time his eyes shut, the blinding light was an answer, come home.

Glass was in his hands and in his skin as he breathed heavily on his knees, his body shaking as he cries, cries silently not to wake the others, his death must be silent, must be painful and must be the answer.

Suicide was never his intended way, suicide is never the intended way and yet here he was with the glass piercing into his throat and how he screamed, how the white rush of agony burned him when he dragged that glass across his throat, the feeling of blood rushing down him was fire, the pain of cut veins was blinding.

Then he felt nothing.

Peter was floating in white light as his eyes closed and his breath drew out in a bid to stay, he felt home, home as he floats.

The morning came and the sound of anger, screaming and crying was heard everywhere as the city came to a hault, how the team came to silence and how time seemed to slow when they found Peter laying on his side with a cut throat, open eyes and a piece of glass in his hands.

The mirror was whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of All Ends is on a wee break the now while I try to piece a story together but should be back after Christmas.
> 
> No TW for this one unless bad spelling is one.

There was once a garden of life, peace and forgiveness that had taken its place on the edge of the universe as it was hidden away behind the nebulas of realities, how the garden was a sanctuary to those who had died and who had found peace in their death, anger wasn't the answer behind their revenge.

There was once a tower of death, anger and chaos that had taken its place at the depths of the universe that was hidden away behind the jaws of forgotten children, how the tower was a sanctuary to those who had died and who had found anger in their death, peace wasn't the answer behind their revenge.

Peter knew both of these places knew them both well, he can see them each time he closes his eyes, each time he dreams when he sleeps and it's torture, torture to remember he had died, died both in peace and in anger even though he may be here now, it still haunts him to remember how it felt.

He stays quiet when night comes and he stays quiet when day comes, small things in day-to-day life reminds him of things he doesn't want to remember, he doesn't want to remember how he soothed the crying children who had been taken away, how he had poisoned innocent people to feel anger.

"Can you talk to me Peter?" Pepper's voice broke everything as she stood behind Peter who wasn't even bothering to face her to talk to her, his eyes downcast on the city below him as he sat on the windowsill.

Peter stays quiet, he always does now, he doesn't trust himself to speak and he never wants to speak again, he doesn't want to remember the poison that was on his lips whenever he spoke in the dark, he doesn't want to remember the lies that was on his lips whenever he spoke in the starlight.

So he shakes his head and jumps down from the windowsills, he heads wherever his legs takes him and he wishes it would be off a cliff but death will only lock him in a loop that will shatter his soul, he doesn't miss the sigh that comes from Pepper as he hears her heels click away and a door slamming shut.

Lies was something Peter was good at, truth was something Peter was good at and secrets was something Peter was good at but lately trying to keep everything in the box in his mind was becoming hard, hard not to cry with agony as he screams into his soul and begs for an answer, begs to ask why his soul was ripped in two when his death shattered everything.

Thanos was his death and his life, he will never dare forget the pain he felt when his body, it was a shadow, a shadow of his fears, a shadow ready to rise and dance with him.

He talks to himself in his mind, a voice of everything is within him and he loves it, loves how he can talk without letting his voice be heard throughout the world, how he can sit and talk with the voice in his head, how he can laugh and how he can cry.

The team have given up on trying to help him and he doesn't blame them, they wouldn't know what it's like to sit in the garden or to dance in the tower, he knows that others have died of course but from his view it wasn't just death, it was a promise.

When the voices spoke to him, when his own voice spoke to him he could feel something, something other than the dark and other than the secrets behind lies that held sorrow that led to guilt, it was a messy loop of emotions and it was a prison to be walking around.

Peter felt everything and nothing whenever he looked at the stars, the stars was a message to him, to stay bright even when the darkest times hit him harder than any punch or kick he has received, the moonlight spoke to him and he always answered back.

His name written in the wall, his name written on the paper and written in his mind, how pathetic he was to silence himself, how pathetic he was to run away from a fight he could win and how pathetic he was to try to harm himself for relief.

Peter Parker, the child of silence is what mocked him, mocked him rough that he began to believe everything, a child with a mind of a loner who has discovered love for the first time, a child with a mouth sown shut by the mother of mothers and sanity shattered by sorrow.

Peter Parker, the child of sorrow is what told him the truth about who and what he is, told him the truth behind everything the universe had planned for him and how it was going to break him more and more until his own blood ran down the river, it hurt him to know the universe wasn't done with his pain.

Peter Parker, the child of secrets is what he hated, he hated secrets even though he knew they could save everything or destroy everything and it was heartbreaking to realise that secrets are always in the air, secrets is what keeps humanity the way it is.

Peter Parker, the child of guilt is what ate away at him each time he walked this Earth, how it ate away at the thing he wished he could find pleasure in, how it ate away at his image and how it will continue to eat away at him until he is drowning in the hellfire of the tower.

Peter Parker, the child of lies is written all over his face each time he smiles at nothing, each time he takes a small moment to enjoy something, how each time he tries to laugh nothing comes out, how each time he tries to eat he's ready to rip open his stomach and bleed anew, lies is humanity's downfall as it will be Peter's.

Peter Parker, the child of war is the path he has chose to lead and how he would never spread blood of those innocent and of those who led wars on and on until the sky is cracked and the blood of a thousand children is scattered over the world, war is all around and will always be.

Peter Parker, the child of nothing is what he is to himself whenever he stares into the mirror, how he sees nothing in his eyes, how he sees no life and no love, he will always be in the shadows of those greater to him and will always be on the sidelines of happiness.

He's nothing in the sense of something, the forgotten seven, the seven courts, the seven hardships of a child who only wants to be held by those he loves and yet he's already been forgotten, being ignored and being left alone in a world full of surprise.

The old Peter Parker, the one he used to be is dead, dead and gone and will always be dead and gone, nothing brings back the dead, the dead stay dead and will always be dead, a horrible feeling to remember but truth always hurts and the truth will always drag you down.

He is dead and he is alive, and he tends to stay like that.


End file.
